Daddy's Little Girl
by etFated
Summary: Jane is all grown up, How will Ethan handle that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey everyone this is my first time posting a fanfic on this site. I am not sure if I did everything right. This is also my very first ET fanfic I did. I hope you all enjoy and feedback is always welcomed. Good or bad! Thanks again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Rated: K+**

Daddy's Little Girl

The sun was shining through the bedroom window. Ethan rolled over and pulled his wife closer to him. She was the love of his life. No other woman could compete with her. She started to stir in his arms. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her. Theresa opened her eyes slowly then looked up to her husband. Her smile grew at the sight of him. "Good morning." Theresa wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"Good morning to you. How did you sleep?" They enjoyed the feeling of just being in each others arms.

"Great. How about you? Did you get over the shock of your daughter's announcement last night?" Ethan closed his eyes and thought back to the previous night.

_Everyone was there. All the grandparents down to the cousins. It was their family barbeque. They had it every summer the last week of July. Ethan walked over to Theresa and Jane. He could not believe she was 23. So many wonderful years have passed. He kissed both of their cheeks then sat next to his wife. "Hi dad."_

_"Hi sweetie...what are you two talking about?" He looked from one woman to the other._

_"Our daughter was just telling me she has an announcement to make." Ethan looked at Jane curious._

_"Yeah I do, dad." Jane saw her boyfriend walking over to her. "Shawn...over here."_

_Theresa and Ethan glanced over to where Jane was looking. Ethan stood up and shook his hand. "Hey Shawn. How are you? Glad you could make it."_

_"Thanks for inviting me. Hi baby." Shawn kissed Jane's lips softly. Ethan felt a twinge of anger. That was his little girl._

_"I was waiting for you so we could tell them." Shawn shook his head in approval._

_"What are you two talking about? I am dying to know." Theresa couldn't take the suspense anymore._

_"Ok mom, dad. Uh how do I say this? Shawn proposed to me last night." Theresa squealed with excitement. Ethan's mouth dropped._

_"Tell me you said yes." She saw Jane's nod. "Oh my gosh! My little girl is getting married." Theresa jumped up and hugged Jane. Then she hugged Shawn. "This is great." Theresa looked over to Ethan. "Honey are you ok?"_

_Ethan tried to speak, but was unable to at first. "Wow."_

_"Dad...I hope you are ok with this. We really love each other." Jane was nervous looking at her father's reaction._

_"Yes of course I am." Even Ethan knew that was a forced answer. He tried to smile, but was in too much shock. Jane smiled and hugged Ethan._

_"Ok come on Jane and Shawn we are going to tell the whole family." Theresa dragged them away._

Theresa took his silence as a sign to change the subject. "So what do you want to do after work?"

Ethan's thoughts were interrupted and he looked down to his wife. "I am taking you out to dinner. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. I need to go pick out an outfit." She reached up and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another kiss. "I have to go to work. I will call you on my lunch break." Theresa nodded and kissed Ethan once more before he got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

End of Chapter 1...

**A/N: Please tell me how it was! Let me know if I should continue or just give up! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

I am grateful for the two reviews. I wasn't planning on continuing since no one seemed to be interested in it. I just want to remind you all that this was my first ET fanfic. I have become a better writer since I wrote this story. I just posted this one because I wanted to see the reactions first...I guess you could say. If you want me to just stop this story just let me know! Thanks for those who did review! 

Daddy's Little Girl

Walking into the elegant restaurant, Ethan led Theresa to the podium. "Two under Winthrop." The hostess looked on the list and nodded.

"Right this way." Ethan and Theresa followed close behind. The hostess set them up at a table for two. "Someone will be right with you. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Ethan helped Theresa into her seat, then he sat as well. "You look beautiful by the way. Did I mention that yet?"

Theresa laughed. "Yes you did about twenty times, and thank you." The waiter came and took their order. They shared a wonderful dinner. They talked about anything and everything. After their meals, they decided to head home. Theresa went to use the restroom while Ethan paid the bill. Ethan was taking one last sip of his water when he heard Theresa behind him. "Look who I found in the bathroom."

Ethan turned and smiled when he saw his daughter. "Jane. What are you doing here?" They shared a hug.

"Hi daddy. I am here with Shawn." Ethan felt a shiver at the sound of his name. "What are you two doing?"

"Your father wanted to go out tonight for dinner. Now we are heading home. Jane please come over tomorrow and visit."

"Yeah, of course. I wanted to talk to you about wedding details." Ethan did not like the word wedding at the moment.

"Great! We will see you tomorrow. Tell Shawn we said hi." Theresa hugged Jane then Ethan hugged her too.

"Bye sweetie. We love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Jane headed back to her table. Theresa turned to Ethan who was still staring at the spot where Jane departed from.

"He is a nice guy for her." Ethan looked at Theresa.

"I know. Are you ready to go?" Theresa nodded and grabbed Ethan's hand. They headed out of the restaurant and went home.

Later that night Ethan was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts were on his daughter. So much has changed in the last two days he was in shock. Ethan glanced over to the dresser and saw a picture of his family. His smile was so bright that day. Theresa's smile was matching his. Jane was in Theresa's arms and Ethan Martin was in Ethan's. His son was married, but that just didn't bother him as much as Jane getting married. Maybe he was being selfish, but he was just a protective dad looking over his only daughter. Ethan thought back to all the nights he use to tuck Jane into bed. He always read her a nighttime story. Jane loved them. Now she was all grown up and planning on getting married soon. Life has changed.

Downstairs, Theresa was on the phone with Jane. "Mom, are you sure dad is ok?"

"Yes honey, why do you ask?"

"He just seems to hate Shawn. I love dad, but I also love Shawn."

"Oh Jane. Your father just realizes that he is getting older. He doesn't hate Shawn. Your father is just in shock from the engagement. He will be fine."

"I hope you are right. I will talk to you later mom. I love you. Tell daddy I said goodnight."

"I will tell him. Love you too." They both hung up. Theresa looked around the house making sure everything was shut off before she headed up to bed. Theresa walked into the bedroom and she noticed Ethan staring up at the ceiling. "What is so interesting up there?" She laid next to him. Ethan wrapped his arms around her.

"Just thinking. Who was on the phone?" He kissed her forehead.

"Jane. She thinks you don't like Shawn. Is that true?"

"What? Why would she say that?" Theresa sat up.

"Let me think about that. You haven't congratulated them on their engagement yet. You have been distant since the barbeque. Do I need to continue?" Theresa was standing away from Ethan at this point. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"Ethan don't apologize to me. Jane is the one who you need to apologize to. You didn't act this way when Ethan Martin got married."

"I know, but that was different." Theresa through her hands up in the air.

"How was that different? Please explain."

"She is our baby. Our little girl. I have always been there for her. Now I feel...I just..." Ethan looked down to the ground. Theresa noticed he was having trouble saying what he needed to. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel she doesn't need me anymore. I know Shawn can take care of her. I really respect him. I think I am just going crazy."

"Yeah. You are , but I still love you." They both laughed. "Trust me. She still needs you. She will always need you, but she needs Shawn too." Ethan looked over to Theresa and smiled at her.

"I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?"

"No. I am the lucky one." Ethan laughed then slowly leaned in for a soft kiss. They laid back on the bed and spent the evening as two souls combined as one.

End of chapter 2... 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I am still slowly getting the hang of this whole posting thing. I hope you all continue to read and review! They truly make me happy even if they aren't good reviews. Anyways I wanted to post another chapter since I received a review for the last one! Enjoy! **

_Come on sweetie. Almost done." Ethan held his wife's hand._

_"Shut up Ethan. I hate you." Ethan looked hurt at first till the doctor spoke._

_"Oh don't worry Mr. Winthrop. All women in labor blame the husband." Ethan nodded as he remembered Theresa's reaction when Ethan Martin was born. For some reason, this seemed worse. "Your baby is almost here Theresa. One last push." Theresa screamed and squeezed Ethan's hand. Ethan just kept kissing Theresa's forehead and rubbing her hair out of her face. "Ok stop." They all heard a little cry. Ethan held Theresa as she rested her head against his chest. They both had huge smiles on their faces. "Say hello to your little girl." The doctor handed the baby to Theresa. Ethan sat next to her and looked down at his daughter._

_"Look Ethan she has your eyes." And she did. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue._

_"She has your nose and hair." They smiled at their daughter. "She is so precious." Theresa nodded in agreement. The nurse came over to them._

_"I need to go get her cleaned up. Have you decided on a name?"_

_"Jane Winthrop." Theresa stated sleepily._

_"Oh that is a beautiful name. You rest up and I will bring her back for her feeding." Theresa nodded. She then kissed Jane, and handed her to Ethan. Ethan smiled at Jane._

_"Daddy and mommy will see you later precious." Ethan kissed her forehead too. He swore Jane smiled up at him, but others could disagree and say it was just gas. Ethan knew deep down she was smiling at her daddy. As Ethan handed Jane to the nurse he heard Theresa silently speaking._

_"Congratulations, daddy."_ "Daddy...dad." Ethan's thoughts were interrupted. He glanced over and saw Jane trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry honey."

"You must have been thinking about something really important." Ethan smiled and nodded.

"Where is your mother and Shawn?" Ethan was looking around the living room.

"They went into the kitchen. I need to talk to you." Ethan looked concerned. He sat straight up in his chair.

"What is wrong?" Jane sat on the couch next to the chair Ethan was seated in. "Jane...you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?"

Jane smiled. "I know dad. I just wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened." Ethan knew deep down this talk was coming. "Do you really hate Shawn?"

"No. Jane no. I don't hate him." Jane didn't look to convinced. Ethan sat next to her on the couch. He faced her and grabbed her hands. "I don't hate Shawn. You could say I was jealous. I don't know why it was such a big shock to me, but the engagement was. I am so happy for you and Shawn. I just didn't show it. I talked with your mother last night and I realized you are no longer my little girl. Your growing up and you don't need me as much."

"But dad I will always need you. I will always be your little girl."

Ethan smiled. "Really? When Shawn and you first met I knew he was going to be there for you. I just didn't want to believe it. I can see the love you two have. It is the same me and your mother have. Jane I love you. I love that Shawn is going to be a part of the family soon. He is a great guy and he makes my girl happy." Jane hugged Ethan with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, dad." They pulled apart. Ethan wiped a tear off Jane's cheek. They turned when they heard another person behind them sniffle. "Mom?" Ethan and Jane laughed when they saw Theresa and Shawn watching them.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cry." Theresa walked over to Ethan's opened arms. He held her tight. Shawn walked over to Jane and put an arm around her waist.

"How long were you two standing there?" Jane asked curiously.

"About the whole time." Shawn said as he kissed her cheek. "But it was your mother's idea."

"Yep I can agree to that one." Ethan said laughing. Theresa playfully slapped Ethan's arm. "Well since you heard the conversation, I don't need to talk to Shawn in private. Shawn..." Ethan walked over to him and held out a hand. Shawn shook his hand. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Shawn happily said.

"Treat my little girl right." Ethan said jokingly, but sternly.

"Always sir."

"Dad." They all laughed. "Well, shall we continue with wedding details?" Jane looked around to everyone. They all nodded in agreement and sat back down and talked about the wedding.

End of chapter 3...

**A/N: How was it? Review review review please! **


End file.
